Surprise Surprise
by SKIPBEATfanfanfan
Summary: Kyoko and Ren make a bet; Kyoko ends up in the hospital, then a police officer comes to her school. You could say a relative has come to town...Same plot line as before, just so you know. It's going to start answering questions and filling in blanks for you in the next few chapters. ch. 7 up now. I'm also editing it so problems and typos should go away...
1. Kyokos dirty dreams

HIM

I am cold and unyielding,

I am a reminder of all faults,

I am unexpected,

I will never forget,

I shall always remain,

Remain what I have always been.

HER

I am hot and cautious,

I am a forgotten piece of perfect,

I am always foreseen,

I will never remember,

I shall move and change,

Change everything you ever were.

Together we make nothing,

Alone I am me

And

BOTH TOGETHER

You are you

Forever more

* * *

ch.1 Kyouko's dirty dreams

Warm, rugged, and irresistible hands wrap around me and large arms envelope me. Almost to say, I'm accepted and loved. Long fingers traced every line on my bodice delicately from the bottom of my neck to my butt, then slowly and casually down my legs all the way to my feet.

My arms intuitively sneak up his forearms and up to his large shoulders all the way around his neck, I had to pull him closer feel his hard chiseled chest against my torso and feel that warmth that radiates off of him.

Memorization, that's what our bodies were doing, we were memorizing every crevice all those sweet sensitive spots and marking each others bodies over and over again. It felt like I was being worshiped, by this sex god of a man. To have him touch me, caress me, like he's cherishing my very being, and allowing me to attempt to return the favor.

Soon enough my fingers are grabbing at those dark luscious locks and pulling him down towards me. He gently nips my bottom lip and asks permission. We battle, not for long but long enough and when We both came up for air and he began trailing kisses along my neck and I feel his arms wrap around me and begin pulling me up from the bed.

Suddenly I feel light and I'm being lifted off the ground and my legs wrap around his torso tightly. I moan and the haze is out of control, my body is so hot, does he know that? How does he even do that?

"P-Please, mnnn,!" I think aloud.

"Alright, my love" He says in that deep velvet voice...That voice...I RECOGNIZED that voice! He senses somethings wrong and pulls his torso from mine, which causes a cold breeze to sweep across my chest.

"Whats wrong - beep - beep?" His face stopped being funny and I knew this man.

Suddenly my body jolted forward in shock and disbelief this whole time I'd been having wet dreams about TSURAGA-SEMPAI? That doesn't make any sense I don't like him like that, It's just a dream just a dream there is absolutely no way I-

"You love him!" Moko-San shoved in my face.

"I do not, I can't believe I told you about my dreams." I said hoping to distract her, trying desperately to think of other subjects to deter her with but none of them seem good enough... I give up. Might as well get these teasing done and over with now.

"You were getting depressed and I asked what was wrong... Kyoko at least now you know who the man of your dreams is. Besides you've been telling me about your dirty fantasy adventures for over a month now, I'd figured it was him."

"MOKO! You're so mean, how'd you figure out it was Tsuraga-San though?"

"Easy," - MOKO

"What do you mean easy? I couldn't figure it out and there my dreams. Are you calling me stupid?" - me

"No, just dense to peoples; including yourself's own feelings. Other than that your practically a genius in almost every other prospect. I don't think you're dumb and neither does anyone else. okay?"

"Okay okay..." 'doesn't really make me feel any better to have you emphasize though'

"Well I gotta go, I have a recording to go to and an audition to attend." Moko said while getting up and plucking her previously forgotten purse off of the floor beneath the chair."See ya later"

I think I'll just sit here alone, for a while and maybe think of how I'm going to look Tsuraga in the eye the next time I see him. But for now I just lean back into the lockers of the love me room. What am i supposed to make out of all this? Should i just forget about it they are just dreams...dreams that have been repeating about one person and only one person every time...ugh i need someone to give me some advice, The two people I'd normally ask are kind of out of the question right now, I can't exactly ask Tsuraga-sempai about it, and Moko-San is too busy laughing at me to help me any. I'm not close enough to any one else to ask them about something so personal...to say the least. -blushing-

Upon leaving the love me locker room in my pink look at me I'm either an idiot or I'm color blind love me uniform. Carrying on me a turquoise bag and a mop, the only love me job I have for the day is a simple clean up but even then I still have to wear the cursed uniform. Man i hate this uniform, all it does is get me unwanted attention and cause trouble.

When I came out of my rambling mind to look where I was going I had bumped into somebody. That somebody just happened to be Tsuraga-sempai of course.  
Glowing and handsome as ever this morning. Just like every other morning. Does he ever have a bad hair day?

"Good morning " he said, like he always does.

"Morning Tsuraga-sempai" I said straining trying and hoping he didn't notice anything. But he did.

"Is something wrong Ms. Mogami? You seem a bit off this morning, are you not feeling well?" Ren said clearly concerned.

"I'm feeling fine" I said, hoping he'd drop it because I didn't want to talk about it.

"You don't seem like it. Do you have something on your mind?" Ren said.

"N-no" I said, 'Please drop it, Please Drop it, Please drop it'

He simply smiled at me knowingly and told me, that one way or the other he'd probably find out. Then proceeded to ask if he'd like to find out from me the hard way or the easy way. Tsuraga-sempai kept teasing me and we walked down the halls of LME like that arguing the entire way. By the time I noticed it I had finished my job and we were headed back to the Love me locker room. I just hope that Chiori is in their or something because I don't think I could handle being alone with him right now.

Of course though with my infamous luck she was not there at the time and Yashiro had left to go do something kin to Tsuraga-sempai's hectic schedule, gloves, blah blah blah. Point was i was alone in the love me locker room with a very serious looking Tsuraga-sempai who looked very mad at me...'help'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0


	2. Ren's Train of thought

_**AN:/ I know that some of the stuff might be confusing because i know stuff but you don't, and it's stuff that knowing makes everything less confusing so:**_

_**'direct thoughts'**_

_**"what they're saying"-who said it**_

**'other's/outsiders thought and/or feelings'**

_**well that's about it, there's not much else to explain that I can think of at the moment, but if theirs anything confusing or I mess up the grammar/spelling which I do...no matter how perfect I wish I was and how perfect my writing was, I really need a beta to help with all that stuff, but anyhow until I get one... I would graciously appreciate you telling me those things, so i could fix it & all that jazz.**_

* * *

Of course though with my infamous luck she was not there at the time and Yashiro had left to go do something kin to Tsuraga-sempai's hectic schedule, gloves, blah blah blah. Point was i was alone in the love me locker room with a very serious looking Tsuraga-sempai who looked very mad at me...'help'

Ch.3 Ren's Train of thought

'Damn it all! She's driving me insane, how am I supposed to hold back from shaking the sense into this girl without her driving me up the wall. She looks so scared of me, what does she want from me, I can't stop myself from thinking that these things are just tests of my damn patients'

"Whatever, your worrying about it's best to tell me rather than hiding it to yourself, I can't help if I don't even know what the problem is." I said with a calm voice, **'but I probably shouldn't trust my face to do the same. From her reactions I probably look really mad or really pathetic.'**

**She mumbled something underneath her breath and her eyes averted me looking at the floor tile. Almost guiltily Kyoko fidgeted her fingers playing with those talented fingers that are capable of so many amazing skills. Some of which I can't even Imagine how if's done, how Kyoko does it, and makes it look so easy, simple and at the same time like 'HOLY S*#T is that humanly possible?...kyoko, kyoko, kyoko I could go on all day, but I'll get back to the point...**

Kyoko mumble something under her breathe keeping eye contact with the floor at all times. Whatever I did it must have been pretty bad, I had to follow her into the 'loveme room' JUST thinking it sounds so wrong. But I won't give in easily. I have to know. 'Come on kyoko' I pulled my hand softly and slowly to her cheek, and pulled up her chin. In return I got a look from kyoko that made me feel so bad and guilty. I about wanted to kill myself. Please tell me tell me tell me, an hour of you trying to ignore me, and just being defencive and I'm about to go mad.

"Damnit, your so stubborn"...**'SHIT, I thought that out loud didn't I! SHITSHITSHITSHTI'**

"I'm stubborn! Coming from the man who followe me into the locker room! Who's been following me around LME for like the past hour. Oh, and watch your mouth If I ever hear you swear again I'll wash your mouth out with a bar of soap"  
_(AN:/Kyoko's gone into mothermode, :-})_ Kyoko's arms flail up during her rant and shocks me away from the wall. My head Imediately looks down to see her green with pur pock a dot bra and heavenly cleavage. -Eyes freeze looking down her shirt and perve/shock expression here-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0authors POV-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyoko's eyes glance at my face, and turn directly down to where he's looking. Disbelief at her sempai plastered all over her face, she freezes mouth hanging slightly open, eyes bulging out almost trying to attack Ren. They stay like this for what feels like half an hour because the tension in the air is thick enough to swim in. If someone walked in on them that person would snap a picture because they're faces were absolutely priceless. However no one did. No one walked in and no one saw what happened, Kyoko and Ren just stood in place frozen for about 2 minutes. Then Ren and Kyoko came out and it went a little something like this:

**'Oh no, oh no oh shit... Kyoko caught me looking at her breasts, she's gonna murder me'** - Ren

**'he did not just look down my shirt**! **Tsuraga-san must think I'm totally flat!.' **(an:/kyoko's got some confidance issues much?)

"Oh, fuck" Kyoko thought aloud,** 'please tell me I did NOT think that out loud**' She glanced up to see Ren's mouth not only closed, his eyes shut and his head rolling in utter 'Did that just happen?'ness. Quickly Ren whipped his out of it, dark chocolate eyes open in slightly angry offence, his face read all over it **'AND I HAVE A POTTY MOUTH! YA HIPPOCRITE'.**

"Ms. Mogami, did you just say 'oh, fuck'?" Tsuraga said doubting the very words coming out of his mouth.

"...ummm noo" She mumbled under her breath **'please tell me he didn't hear-**' Suddenly Ren's arms surround Kyoko, his chest right in her face. Once again she's stuck up against a wall, with an angry sempai. All alone in the locker room. '**(ren) Wait a second I'm alone with her in a locker room, pushing her against the wall and yelling...that sounds so bad. KEEP TO THE SUBJECT KUON'**

"I could've sworn, that I heard you. Who was just telling me not to swear-swear." Ren said Sarcasm realing off his tongue.

"UUUUUGH, fine I swore by accident once. What're you gonna do, call Takarada and beg for brownie points?" Kyoko said bluffing **'god, please don't let him tell that I'm bluffing or I will be so screwed when this blows up in my face.**

Ren Rolls his eyes and says "Is that how I appear to you Kyoko?" letting the kyoko slip from his tongue. Luckily Kyoko doesn't notice, but Ren did.

"no, not really..." Again a cute blush adorns her cheeks, but this time even Ren can tell she's avoiding him out of Embarassment. **'I doubt she's embarrassed cause she's alone with me, after all I'm just her stupid sempai...In her eyes I'm not even a man damnit! This sempai thing sucks.'**

However "This sucks." was thought out loud, and of course Kyoko decided to use it as leverage to get out of the locker room. **'If I'm alone with him for much longer I'm gonna end up just dry humping him...wait If I shock him again he'll move away and then I can run straight for the door, if I get to the door while he's still in shock it'll be home-free he wouldn't possibly do anything to me out there in front of the public...right?. *BING* I know what I'm going to say! PLEASE WORK THOUGH'**

* * *

"Suck what?" **'I asked hoping that I didn't sound like I knew that sounded so pervy... There it goes!'** And Kyoko ran to the door like she stole vadka from a Russian soldier...let's just say she hauled ass fast! But the shock, was too quickly forgotten by her running. Ren's arms shot out like bullets and anchor Kyoko to his firm muscular abs pulling her in by the waist, **'man I want to move my hands so bad, just cool it...do not touch her no matter how slim her body look, how supple those smooth long luscious legs may be...Don't get hard don't get hard, think of something gross like...Oh I don't know-not the fact she just used a dirty question.'** Ren just held her body to his resisting with the best of his might to fight the blood begining to pool in his nether regions. Kyoko held frozen, she thought that was the most likely senerio to get out of this sticky situation and now she's being held to his huge warm body, '**no stay focused Kyoko, now what I have to think of a plan B...and fast!'**

"Umm, Mr. Tsuraga...could you let go? please?" Kyoko said shrinking smaller and smaller. But Ren never loosened his grip on her boddess

"And have you run away again? I think not" It came out more like No way in hell, because as he said it he spoke it quickly into her ear. Reminding her that he was in fact a man. That fact however unknown to him had been plaguing her dreams for 3 months now. Ever since the naked shower incident with cain and setsuka in July! **'July! it's been 3 freakin' months and I still can't get those tan built muscular abs out of my head! I didn't even realize I was thinking of Ren in my head How stupid could i be! I've never seen anyone with those kind of godly abs, not even in the magazines. Their always either too muscley, too fake, too intimidating or just gross! Only Rens abs, and arms make girls fall in a flash! Even I was effected, and I'm just plain Mogami-Kyoko'**

**"**Kyoko?...kyoko, you okay?" **'Please dont' let her notice me using her first name,'**

Ren's voice snapped kyoko out of her mind, flinging her back to reality...

"What? I'm sorry I zoned out for a minute there... What were you saying?"

"I was saying that no I'm not letting go of you, and I DEMAND to know exactly why you're avoiding me... That's what started this whole thing in the first place." Ren said basically repeating everything all over.

* * *

Suddenly a low grumble filled the room, and his cheeks were tinted a light pink **'Oh no, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning! She heard it too!****'**

"Tsuraga-san, didn't you eat breakfast this morning?"

"no"

"And you weren't planning on eating anything untill I made you, huh?"

"I was planning on eating breakfast after I said hello to you, but you decided that I wasn't even worthy of a simple hello anymore!" and he humphed like a ten year old child who was fighting with his all knowing mother.

"Whatever! you couldn't eat three meals a day if you tried because you have such horrible habits! Even if I taught you how to cook, and made all your meals for you!...-" Kyoko was about to continue the lecture when Ren cut her off.

"Well if you're so fuckin' concerned why don't you?" Ren said in haste. However what she said could have never been expected. Ren thought that would have snapped her out of it, probably into a fit of apologies, that frankly got kind of, no scratch that frankly they got REALLY ridiculous most of the time.

"Fine I will, I'll teach you how to cook and give you 3 square meals a day for a whole month!"

...

Coming out of shock Ren simply stood stunned for a minute before countering, with

"There is no way you could make 3 meals a day for a whole month and teach me how to cook, we'd both be too busy. It's impossible."

"Wanna bet?" - Kyoko

"Fine, but what happens when I win. hmm?" - Ren

"When you win? hah, since were making a bet, we've gotta bet something though...right?" - kyoko

"Hmm,,, your on. What do want IF you win? hmm?"

. . . . . .

"let me think here,..." her eyes closed and she concentrated on what she'd want that would be worth all this work... and like a whip an idea hit her from right under her nose!

" If and when I win Tsu-ra-ga-san, I want you too...pay off my school bills from my freshmen and sophomore year!" She said with a knowing and confidant smirk that just made him want to jump her so bad it was almost painfull...**'But that's not the point, concentrate...what would I want if I win?hmm, besides her living with me and doing all the stuff I've been day-drea, I mean thinking about for 2 years now...DUH! I know what I wanna bet!'**

"If I win,...hmm, let me think it has to be equal to paying YOUR bills, sooo I'd want 3 things..."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

**kYOKO'S POV**

**'I can't believe he said that! There's no way Tsuraga-san, could have possibly asked that of me... But he wouldn't have even mentioned anything like that if he were kidding. After I finish with bo, I'm going to have to talk to Moko about all this. Because my brain will explode if I think all alone.'**

I slowly pull bo's chicken legs over my own and tug the but to my own as well. Eventually I get the whole thing on and a stage handy-man helps me pull the zipper up. The head is put in place and I'm called for the 2 minute warning before the show filming starts. So I head to the stage and prepare myself for the audience, the camera's and all the little skits for tonights show. They were introducing an old star who was still huge and very popular in the business, he sang, acted, modeled in the industry, so they loved him for it.

His name was Yuuki Abarame, Yuuki'd been in the show business since he was in 6th grade. Temperarely left to go to his old home town...But quickly returned but some of the people who worked with him said, it was like he lost a spark and some of the drive to go forward and get bigger... No one ever did find out what had happened in kyoto to make him lose that spark. Perhaps something happend and he was dissapointed with it, **'well at least he got over it. It says here that he's gotten that spark, and inspiration back since this last month actually...**' The paper had a lot of information about him, his age, birthday and so forth.

But that bit about temperarely losing the want to forward himself got her. What happened to downgrade him so much. How'd he get down?Why? a lot of questions ran through her head. But as soon as the lights turned on it all flew out of her mind. **(AN:/ Remember him, he'll be important later)**

...**an hour and a half later.**

The show went well they just ended and in a hurry to go talk to Moko, Kyoko left still in her Bo costume... Moko had been expecting Kyoko, so she went over to where they were filming the show, and met up with Kyoko in the hallway. Unkown to them someone was watching...

"Hey Kyoko."- Moko said

"Oh,..." Kyoko then immediately raced into her usual escipade of jump/tackle/hugging Moko.

"Mooookkoooo-saaan" She continued (while jumping) however used to it, moko dodged and Kyoko wound up on the floor.

"I had a feeling that you needed to talk to me, so I came to check on you...But now that I know you're fine I'll leave." Moko said bluffing through her ears.

"No, nononono please don't leave Moko-san, I really need to talk to you!" - kyoko pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Okay okay. Let's go to your dressing room or something! We'll talk there." moko said trying to shush the poor little Kyoko down.

'I can't believe it... after all this time, I find you. but you're working as a chicken on a comedy show! Don't worry Kyoko I'll restore your honor!' -thought the follower, as he conjured up a plan to get the lovely miss-kyoko's affections.

Soon enough the two girls started off towards kyoko's changing room to talk about this whole confusing day. Still unbeknownst to a certain someone keeping on their constant trail. On the way they chatted about music and filming, and all the new things they were learning in class. Moko tried to keep the subject off of Kyoko's dreams for now because she just knew this had something to do with them. But as soon as they got into that little (closet like) room, it was an entirely diffrent matter. But all kyoko could think of is what Ren's 3 conditions were** 'Next time I see him, I better find a way out of it! Not to mention,...what if I can't? I'll be so screwed!'**

* * *

**hahaha, I was going to continue the story with this chapter but then I figured this was a good place to cut it off... I'm just so freaking glad this chapter is finally done it feels like it took ages! Anyhow, I just HAD to make this one longer because ch2 was under, but when I got to 2400 words it was a really bad place to cut off and it wouldn't have had any drama! Nothing to look forward too so yeah...**

**NEXT TIME:**

**-we find out who the follower is!**

**-Ren's been dreamin' too! (giggidy!)**

**-we find out what Rens 3 things were**

**also by ch 5 aunty will come in, I just wanna have a ton of drama, and misleading events going on when she does, that's all!**


	3. 3,2, what?

Ch.4…3,2, WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat, blah blah blah.

_Recap:_

_Ch1: is a poem, that'll be mentioned much later on. (not this chapter)_

_Ch2: Kyoko had wet dream, gets teased by Moko, barely says hello to Ren, but avoided him all morning. He follows her into to the Love Me locker room…_

_Ch3: Ren tries to force the reason out, his stomach growls, it all ends in a month long bet, she goes to record for Kimagakure Rock, then goes to talk again with Moko-san, but she is secretly followed!_

Now it is October 13th (Friday) in the fanfic.

Kyoko-17 (Dec, 25)

Ren-21 (Feb 12)

**Direct Thoughts**

**Outsider thoughts/feelings**

_(Author interrupting)_

Other thing AKA pov change, or (little fact etc)

* * *

"I hate you! Tsuraga, you are the worst kind of human being!" Kyoko said tearing my heart out with every word. Kyoko's eyes filled with disgust and hatred. Suddenly she turns and rushes off, no warning. Straight out into the street, eyes blinded by tears of resentment.

Bang! Her body meets front bumper, makes it's way up to the top of the windshield and rolled over the top of the vehicle. Finally like slow torture to me, she finally kisses the ground as a sudden slap hits the pavement. HARD.

Quickly the ground surrounding her pools in red life, as it drains from Kyoko's young innocent body, as I run to shake her. To wake her up, but its no use her body is growing still, face lost in color, cold. But I continue, as I hear ambulance, as I hear the man from the car screaming and crying I hold her in my arms, praying to god, that this is a joke. But it's not. So I scream…

"NOOOO!" Ren screams pulling his body off the bed like Velcro. '**It was only a dream, only a dream. I'll go to work and she'll be there, she'll be okay. She has to be okay!'** and Ren sat there in bed holding himself together, arms crossing his chest over to opposing shoulders, just shaking for a minute.

But he quickly pulled himself together, realizing that he was freaking out over a dream. A stupid dream that was probably caused by the straight Vodka he drank right before bed. '**Stupid commercial, stupid boy touching her, It drove me mad! I shouldn't have drunk because of it though… Man though, If she really did die like that I'd be broken forever…Wouldn't know what to do, don't know what I would do.'**

Ren went to LME, only to find that Kyoko was acting rather paculiar (compared to her normal weird) she barely said hello, and wouldn't even make eye contact. Any time he tried to make a conversation she'd avade him to her best ability...But Ren was almost to desperation by the end of their chase(not running) through the halls of LME, He saw the Love me locker room, so did she and now He's in quite a prediciment.

* * *

Author POV

Soon enough, he moved on, and went to work, though in a strained and fragile mood. He soon saw her, and went to bid her a fare morning/ say hi, but her reply was less than normal, she may as well have said nothing at all. Fear shown in her eyes, and Ren didn't know what to make of it, the worst questions flew through him. Is she afraid of me? Whats wrong with her, did someone do something to her? and as the questions progressed they became violent and dark. In worry Ren followed Kyoko.

Soon enough they were in the Love me locker room, arguing a bet, distracted and glad she was speaking he went with the flow.

""If I win,...hmm, let me think it has to be equal to paying YOUR bills, sooo I'd want 3 things..." - Ren

"That's not fair! I said one thing so you say one thing!" - Kyoko

"You're asking me to pay quite a bit of money! I'm not asking for cash," He said in a justified tone.

"Then what are you asking for? HUH!"

"Well, how about for one, since you're gonna be stuffing food down my throat for the next 30 days ...You should at least call me by my first name." Ren said with finatlity.

...

"And for two, while you're stuffing food down my throat you... have to live with me!"

* * *

Present

Moko - **Ren, your good. But if you push too far, you'll scare her so be wary **"That's it? It's not like your goint to die or anything."

Kyoko - "Just for now. and the living with him thing is like just for the month, but that's not the pro-"

Moko - "Well, what happened after that! Come on I'm dying to know!" Excitement, and frustration evident as she shook her arms at Kyoko/ in the air.

Kyoko - "Fine. fine, I'll tell you what happened next. But I'll have you know I fought it!...However little good it did." he voice fading out towards the end.

Moko - " Come on... Just finish the story! If you don't finish the fight, then I'm just wasting my time worrying about you, so I'll just -" as she began standing up.

Kyoko - "NO!.. I'll tell the rest of the story just promise not to freak out okay?"

Moko - "Okay, I promise now just get on with it." clearly wanting to hear the rest of it out.

* * *

Back to the fight 

"WHAT?" Kyoko said, **please tell me he's kidding, right?** her eyes reflecting the shock, and translucently echoes her thoughts. As they usually do.

"...I'm not kidding, we don't see each other everyday anyway! with both our busy schedules, and it would be impossible to drive to your house so early everyday..." Ren spoke trying desperately to at least sound more reasonable about it...**I can't believe I said that! But man if this works... by god at the end of the month, she won't be able to say were just freakin' sempai and kohai! That's the only goal in this at all! **Ren said having completely forgotten the reason they had even begun the bet, and the reason the fight had begun at all... (but_she wasn't Ignoring him so I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway...OR DOES IT?) _

"Umm, I guess so... bu-" She was going to continue with a glitch in his idea, but he interupted with the rest of his reasoning, having come back from his thoughts.

"Plus, how would you know that I ate it, and didn't throw it away...Not to mention it would be a great deal easier to get all the meals from you that way."

"... Yeah I guess so, but -" Kyoko started to say.

"Okay then, umm... by the way how do we know who won the fight anyway?"

" The point is to get you to eat 3 meals a day, so... Umm, I guess we could do a reward VS penalty system and see how much healthier you are at the end of the month!"

"I'm healthy now!" Ren bit back.

" Just excercising, even if its working out doesn't mean your healthy!" Kyoko said, with a motherly, matter of fact tone.

".."

"...okay, but what about the penalty/reward thing, you were saying a minute ago?" Ren said trying to get back on subject.

"Well, I guess it would be like..."she stopped just for a moment but continued

"For everyday you eat three meals, THAT I MAKE, OR APPROVE OF you get a reward at the end of the day." Kyoko said in attempt to explain her logic. Ren paused for thought and suddenly wondered.

"But what if I don't eat healthy, or I skip a meal. What's the punishment?" Ren said with a little bit of Emperor of the night lacing his velvet voice.

"..."she simply shrugged her shoulders, and once again avoiding eye contact reminding Ren why he followed her into here in the first place, and an idea hit him in the face. But hers was straight to the ground.

"how about secrets?" His tone low, velvet voice almost a whisper. and his breath blew accrossed her ear reminding her that he was so close to her... But she had to ask.

"What do you mean, secrets?" hesitance in every word. Kyoko's head moved up more towards his own (less towards the floor)

"If I skip a meal, I give you a secret of mine. But if I eat healthy, I get one of yours."

"hmmm...how do I know you won't use it against me?" - kyoko

"How do I know you won't?... I simply trust you. Kyoko" - Ren said all lovey dovey staring into her eyes as she realized she had to pee.

"I'll be right back!" Kyoko said then headed straight to the door, out of instinct Ren Grabbed her rist.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, I swear!" and out of his arms and right out the door she was. Ren was left in shock. But she left for only a few minutes. Rushing of course...**If he followed me into the locker room, who knows! He could follow me into the bathroom,and that could hurt his career! I can't let it be my fault!...**

So Kyoko quickly went to the bathroom, washed her hands and returned, of course gliding as always through the halls. If you didn't know any better you'd think she was having a very ordinary day. But she wasn't. So keeping her cool was the goal. GOAL ACCOMPLISHED (on the outside)

Kyoko stopped before the a deep breath. Then opened the door, to see Ren playing with his phone to see his schedule, and so forth. Suddenly the memories of how hectic his schedule always is hit her square in the jaw.**Oh no, Tsuraga-san is staying in LME, in a locker room. Just to finish talking to me! His reputation! I can't let him stay here and further dirty his clean slate of always being on time! Must get him to go to his jobs! **(She then kept babbling on about him being on time, so to Ren she simply looked frozen as the door closed behind her)

"Are you okay?"

"huh!..."she said snapping out of it, her eyes darting straight to she started...

"YOU CAN'T BE LATE!If your late it'll tarnish your great reputation, and then people will think that something happened. What if the director of what you're going to next freaks out and calls the cops, or if they think you've gotten in an accident on your way there then they'll be sending ambulances over here and the doors will be clogged so no one will get out and everyone will be searching for you and as soon as they realize it's all my fault I'll be fired and put in jail...Then, I'll end up some lesbians -" Ren cut her off right there.

"Shut up!" He said as he suddenly latched to her shoulders and (wide eyed) looked at her like she lost her mind!

"I don't have a shoot, or a commercial or anything untill about 2 o'clock, so stop. freaking. out. okay?" He said quickly at first, but slowed down to each word almost being it's own sentence.

". . . Really?" Kyoko said. Question after question were suddenly popping through her skull like popcorn in a tin can. But one persisted through. So...

"Then why did you show up at LME at 9 this morning if you didn't have work?Don't tell me that you were cancelling work on the phone when I just got back did you." Innocent at first by the end Mio was shining through quite strongly.

"No! I wasn't... A model had to cancel for unknown reasons this morning, and Yashiro was just texting me when to meet up with him for the next job. That's all**" Please tell me she believes me, I'm not that bad a liar am I? I really don't have work untill 2 today.**

* * *

_authors note!_

_Okay! I couldn't think of the rest of the fight and it was a good enought place to cut it (I wanted to cut it when she went to the restroom but decided otherwise) Also I was waiting for 5 reviews but a good semeritan [(pbly spelled wrong)] convinced me through pm to update quickly._

_So I just want 5 reviews before I update the next chapter, continuing the fight and so forth. =} so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
on a side note, since it's summer and I don't have tests/homework now I can focus a bit more on this so chapters should come about weekly. Maybe within a few days if I get the right pushing __=) __=) =) _

_Well then, there you go bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/sorry it took so long**_, _**almost three weeks, twice as long as I thought it would take to finish this next chapter. SEVEN REVIEWS though! Which is awesome, and helped me with this chapter, so thanks to those who did review.

+-+ a lot of you were like WHATS NUMBER 1?, well I know it was so sad, but I did it on purpose, also because I couldn't think of how to finish the fight, so I just like, cut it off.

-Now it is October 13th (Friday) in the fanfic.

Kyoko-17 (Dec, 25)

Ren-21 (Feb 12)

**Direct Thoughts**

**Outsider thoughts/feelings**

_Author interrupting_

Other thing AKA pov change, or (little fact etc)

sorry for taking so long!... REVIEWS, anyway enjoy!

Author POV, of continuing the fight where we left off.

"Are you okay?"

"huh!..."she said snapping out of it, her eyes darting straight to she started...

"YOU CAN'T BE LATE!If your late it'll tarnish your great reputation, and then people will think that something happened. What if the director of what you're going to next freaks out and calls the cops, or if they think you've gotten in an accident on your way there then they'll be sending ambulances over here and the doors will be clogged so no one will get out and everyone will be searching for you and as soon as they realize it's all my fault I'll be fired and put in jail...Then, I'll end up some lesbians -" Ren cut her off right there.

"Shut up!" He said as he suddenly latched to her shoulders and (wide eyed) looked at her like she lost her mind!

"I don't have a shoot, or a commercial or anything untill about 2 o'clock, so stop. freaking. out. okay?" He said quickly at first, but slowed down to each word almost being it's own sentence.

". . . Really?" Kyoko said. Question after question were suddenly popping through her skull like popcorn in a tin can. But one persisted through. So...

"Then why did you show up at LME at 9 this morning if you didn't have work?Don't tell me that you were cancelling work on the phone when I just got back did you." Innocent at first by the end Mio was shining through quite strongly.

"No! I wasn't... A model had to cancel for unknown reasons this morning, and Yashiro was just texting me when to meet up with him for the next job. That's all**" Please tell me she believes me, I'm not that bad a liar am I? I really don't have work until 2 today.**

"Then why'd you stay here and NOT eat breakfast if you don't have a job 'till 2?"

"Because I thought I could have a nice conversation with you. But only to find you're ignoring me."

"-Where were we on the bet thing? Like I forgot"! Kyoko spouted to change the subject.

"Conditions, rules and stuff, anyway –"

"Oh yeah! But you said if you won, and then said stuff about during the bet! That's totally ridiculous."

"Okay then, those happen to be my conditions for the bet, name yours?"

"Fine"! Kyoko said, but then pause seemingly deep in thought…

"…Kyoko?" Ren asked after a minute of her staring at the ground. **Is she okay? **But it seemed his words just went in one ear and out the other, but a few moments later she slunk into the bench and put her thumb to her chin and pointy finger out to the side of her nose.(rest of her fingers pulled in)…While sitting Ren started to lean towards her. And then like a light bulb she jumped up, successfully ramming right into his chin.

"Ow! Mogami, what was that for"! He said grabbing at his jaw, looking hurt and offended. **I was just worried!.. Man that hurt!**

…"I AM SO SOOORRY!" and like a snap of a finger into dogeza she was.

"STOP! There's no need to get into-"

"I didn't mean to hit your face please don't despise me for it! I hope your face doesn't swell. Oh no! what if it interferes with your work and you can't go to work with a swollen face! And then your precious reputation will be lost, and it could seriously hurt your career-" she would've gone on forever but Ren grabbed her head pulled it back, looked her in the eyes and said.

"None of that is going to happen, so stop. freaking. out...okay"? he said attempting not to sound annoyed, or shocked.

She raised her head and asked if it was really, REALLY okay? Then started to immediately inspect for damage on his jaw line. "A small scuff but there's medicine in my bag and that'll prevent swelling and infection." She thought aloud and turned to her bag like nothing just happened. **wow she really gets over things quick huh?**

After retrieving an Aid Kit from her bag she started pulling out a little case and just started applying said medicine to Ren little scrape. As soon as she was done she popped a smile and placed everything back where it belongs in her little first Aid kit. Ren noticed some cartoonish band aids and disinfectant spray with Sailor Moon on it."**What's up with the little kid stuff in there?" **Unfortunately he said it out loud. _(AN:/or fortunately for me!)_

"I'm clutzy and since Maria's so little, I thought I'd make it a bit more, uh, a bit more kid friendly." An adorable blush adorning her face the whole sentence.

"Oh, okay..." **Dang she's way too cute. I really hope she doesn't make that face in front of other guys.**

**"**...Anyways, about the conditions and stuff. What do we have so far?" - kyoko

"Three is that since your gonna be cooking so much. You'll live with me, For Now." - Ren

"Two is calling you by your first name." - Kyoko spoke softly, but continued curiously.

"By the way, what I said was something I wanted when and if I win. But for what you win you said stuff that would happen during the bet." - Kyoko

"Well then, call them my 'conditions for the bet'" - Ren said **I just know what's coming next!  
****  
**"Well if you get conditions so do I! It's not fair if only you get to say how everything goes!" Kyoko said with the conviction of a lawyer.

**I knew it! **Mentally snapping his fingers **Drat! **However, with Kyoko he knew she wouldn't ask for something totally ridiculous as a condition. **Right? **

"Okay, name your conditions." Ren said smoothly like he had minty fresh breath in every word.  
**  
**"Since you got 3 I get three, that sounds fair right?" Kyoko said coming back to formality.

"Yeah I suppose so..." - Ren

"Okay! Then, when I come over to put my stuff in your place I'll tell you mine! But One of them is that, basically there is no point in cooking all that food and fixing your habits only to have you revert because you can't cook, so one of mine is that you have to learn how to cook! It'll be a goal that you can cook the basics by mid novmber!"

RUMBLE

"Speaking of habits since you clearly haven't eaten we'll do that now!"

"Now that I can do." Ren said just a slight tint on his to captian?"

* * *

Back to the present with Moko and Kyoko

Moko - "Well what was his last thing, what were your other conditions, where did you go to eat?"

Kyoko - "His last request was that iphoneandtexthimeveryday, My 3rd condition wa-"

Moko - "Wait what was that last part? I only heard phone and everyday."

Kyoko - "Phone him... and stuff everyday..." once again she was twidling her thumbs in nervousness. Tension thick.

Moko - "Really?" **WOW, Ren you've sure grown some balls huh? But what do plan to do with that? Get her close then let her go at the end of the month...Because if your feelings are so shallow I'll rip your spine out through your ass.** Kyoko sensing the sudden anger in her BF's aura wondered what she'd done wrong...She told the story, and she wasn't hiding anything. But now that she'd been sitting so long in the chicken suit it was starting to get suffocating to wear it. And the heat from baring the weight of it was begining to make her slightly dizzy and light headed.

Kyoko - "Hey Moko-san are you okay?"

Moko - "Yeah just fine...I was thinking of something else, that's all."

Kyoko - "Okay." Though still a little suspicious of Moko, if she didn't want to say it. Then it either isn't a big deal or doesn't want to talk about it and that's fine. **Moko doesn't have to tell me things if she doesn't want to. **Kyoko pulled at the neck of the suit and grabbed a water bottle for a swig of nice aqua.

Moko - "By way you didn't answer my other questions.''

Kyoko - "We went to eat at Cot'iers on the B-low floor lobby. And you know what he did, he 'accidentally' spilled some whip cream right on my face, of course it immediately went down my shirt so I had to go to the bathroom to clean up, and he paid the stinking bill while I was in there! He tricked me! I didn't even realize he did it either because he said he had to hurry to his next job and left. (of after dropping her off at the Love me locker room where they started.)

Moko - "By the way aren't you really hot in that chicken suit? I mean I know they put thought into making it more comfortable but isn't it starting to get really sweaty in that thing?"**I can't believe she wears it.. But it seems to have done her good in the work place so it's not like I begrudge her a bit. But today she's been in it for too long and she looks like she might faint and fall over any minute, better get her out of it soon.**

Kyoko - "Yeah, since you mentioned it will you help me out of this chicken suit. I'd really appreciate it!"

Moko - "Sure I guess.." Then they spent the next ten minutes trying in vain to remove Kyoko from the suit because the inside had begun to cling quite strongly to kyoko.

Kyoko - "UGH! It's not coming off, could you go get one of the costume people... they'll know what to do!" But the stage hand didn't know what to do so, they called some other people they thought would have a clue but didn't and eventually they had to call the hospital to get the chicken costume removed.

By the time the hospital sent a more discrete team to go to LME, a rumour about A girl getting stuck in a costume had spread pretty far and wide...**HOW EMBARRASSING! **But all Ren knew was that as soon as he finished his shoot around three was that according to his manager Kyoko had been taken to the hospital...

* * *

Lol I can't wait to write out the little hospital scene! I wanted to put more conversation between MOKO and Kyoko but needed to update so the continuation of my cute little drama is here!

PS: In one of my chapters I said that by chapter 5 we'd have this and that going on, but I thought I would be further into the plotline, so I'm really really sorry. I didn't think it would take this many words to get up to this point but from here on the day goes faster and Hopefully in one of the next few chapters a ton will go on and Sho believe it or not will have a lot to do with it...

PPS thanks to those who reviewed and asked and got me all motivated especially Skipbeataddict who is awesome! so please please read and review I'm writing away right now so soon after it hits five reviews I'll update thank you thank you thank you.

bye


	5. Hospitals, who who and who else too?

Chapter 6 Now it is October 13th (Friday) in the fanfic.

Kyoko-17 (Dec, 25)  
Ren-21 (Feb 12)  
'Direct Thoughts'  
'Outsider thoughts/feelings'  
( Author interrupting Other thing AKA pov change, or (little fact etc))

Kyoko - "UGH! It's not coming off, could you go get one of the costume people... they'll know what to do!" But the stage hand didn't know what to do so, they called some other people they thought would have a clue but didn't and eventually they had to call the hospital to get the chicken costume removed.  
By the time the hospital sent a more discrete team to go to LME, a rumour about A girl getting stuck in a costume had spread pretty far and wide...HOW EMBARRASSING! But all Ren knew was that as soon as he finished his shoot around three was that according to his manager Kyoko had been taken to the hospital...

Leaning into Ren s ear, Yashiro cupped the brunets ear. Ren, Kanae just texted me. Apparently Kyoko s been taken to the hospital!

What? Why, isn t there more to the message? Ren said, seemingly calm. But we all know inside his head was a whole different ball game.'what if she was hit by a car, or attacked by beagle or the BASTARD Shotaro, what if she got sick or injured and now she's gonna die and I don't even get to say goodbye to her! Kyoko, hold on until I get there! You can't die without me saying anything...I won't accept it, never! Yashiro pulled his phone into view and nothing more was on the screen besides just that information.  
I ve been trying to get in contact, but she hasn t replied back to me What do you want to do. Call her your self? When were on break I ll call, If she doesn t answer we ll try the company She would ve given more information, or just called if it were urgent, right? I hope so Yashiro never finished his sentence, but simply walked off phone in glove covered hand.

With Kyoko and Kanae at the hospital KYOKO'S POV

"Gosh, this is so embarassing...MOKO isn't there anything we can do? I mean I know there letting me go and all but what about the costume? I mean now I've troubled so many people and they'll have to get a whole new Bo costume because the hospital people-"

"KYOKO! honestly, they were by far more concerned about you! It's just a costume, so get over it!" To say the least Kyoko insisted upon apologizing to everybody in dogeza. Which at this point being partially used to her eccentric ways they rolled there eyes and pointed out how they were by far more concerned with her than the suit... Eventually Kanae yanked, pulled, shoved and practically threatened the people from Bridge Rock out of the room so Kyoko could breathe.

They filtered out of the hospital and into the common room, talking as sometimes the cast would about Kyoko's odd eccentricity; but this time in length of how it's really going to get the poor girl hurt one day... One person pointed out that she always takes the blame herself even when she's clearly just the victim! what kind of past does she have where that kind of horrible thought process was drilled into her head. Suddenly a borrage of thoughts and times when someone would lift up there hands infront of her and she'd almost seemingly instinctively shrink and cower. Like she was used to being hit, like she expected it to happen when something happened. Suddenly the whole room's light bulbs went off, and an unbelievable and now undeniable part of Kyoko's past was brought to light.

'Kyoko was abused.'

It seemed time stopped in that instant of realization. Horror and disgust, at who could possibly hurt or abuse such a wonderful sweet young lady like Kyoko. They all knew she'd probably not done a thing to deserve anything bad to happen to her... But the way she acted and reacted to so many things couldn't be explained as simple eccentricity at this point any further.

The more people thought about it the more light bulbs went off and soon there was a buzz. Hearing about an actress in the hospital a reporter came to the hospital and guess what he spent his waiting time hearing about.'when, where, why, by who...who would do such a thing to a cute girl like that? Kyoko's a sweetheart, she's always doing things for other people! I've never even seen her request a thing unless she had to...Poor thing'

However, the reporter wasn't present for two years these people had spent getting to know, what he would soon get to know as one of the most amazing people he's ever met. All he knew was that apparently she'd been in the industry two years. These people think shes nice, and is very very good at cooking. He learned amongst the chatter and buzz that she'd worked with them as long as she'd been in the industry; she wasn't a large part of everything she played a charactor that got her no credit... But they also said she'd become successful especially for someone who's both under age and only been in the industry about two years. Kyoko, that name sounds familiar.'

As he decided that he'd obviously become interested in a story that probably wasn't worth much and was just going to get him into trouble with his boss, Ren Tsuraga came through the front door. Instinctively he took the picture of Ren Tsuraga flushed sweaty and looking worried.

Kyoko was soon let out and checked out of the hospital. As she left she saw Tsuraga-san at the front desk. Shocked at his appearance she could do nothing but gock. ' What's he doing here, why does he look so like that... Like he thinks something horrible happened.' Worried about her beloved sempai she rushed over there and saw two things.  
- a man with a camera  
- Sho Fuwa.

As soon as Sho was close enough they were in a heated fight as always. And then she heard a click, when she turned the man was gone..._**'oh**_** no'** All three of them thought in sinq.


	6. Restaurant and arguements

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I did work on this but everytime I did something would happen and I ended up procrastinating... However here we are with this completed and I have my laptop to work and write on as I please... Just on last thanks for those of you who told me not to give up on this story... So without further ado, here you go.**

**Kyoko-17 (Dec, 25)  
Ren-21 (Feb 12)  
'Direct Thoughts'  
**_**'Outsider thoughts/feelings'**_**  
( Author interrupting Or just inserting needed information)**

Ch. 7 Lets rewind just a bit to the hospital and catch up then go ahead of where we were...

At the hospital the doctors and nurses scrambled with scissors chopping up and destroying the poor chicken costume to release the poor actress in order to prevent any further cut off of circulation. By the time they'd arrived at the hospital Kyoko had mentioned that the pain in her leg had started to become a numb almost non feeling in her leg, to which they all reacted in the calmest panic stricken attitude she'd ever seen.

After the costume was cut (with scissors) to shreds and she was thoroughly checked for any damage short or long term, she was let to leave and got her check out papers. After everything was taken care of Kyoko said thank you and apologized quite profusely as is her habits.

When Kyoko went out to the Lobby she found a lot of her coworkers. However soon it became apparant to the reporter listening to murmuring in the crowd and just observing what he could about this girl, that now he wasn't the only member of the press at this hospital... They quickly made themselves known to everyone when flashes and questions assaulted the poor girl.

Kyoko was scrambled again and again by people with questions so Ren felt he needed to defend her, by interferring with the paparazzi. So he said very loudly and very firmly for everyone to give her some air which was exactly the type of thing the photographers and papparazzi wait for and they took advantage of Ren and Kyoko's close proximity to flash and take incriminating photos of the two of them together. Rumors of the two of them being romantic in secret had been going on as long as dark moon had been around, however without and proof or real indications any seriousness about them went out the window… not anymore.

Ren was overwhelmed within a minute of his decision to stand up for his 'soon to no longer be' Kohai and decided it would be best if he and Kyoko left the immediate proximity as soon as possible.

So there he was with the help of her fellow workers who rammed the photographers and blocked them from getting any closer to Ren and Kyoko and led a path for them to the door way, however on their way towards the front exit, who would appear both unexpected and often unwanted but Sho Fuwa with flowers for what he thought was a sick or injured Kyoko Mogami. Who was holding hands and halting before him with Ren Tsuraga.

It only took him a moment to look around and see what was going and quickly grab her other hand and start running dragging momentarily both her and Ren out the door and up the street.

Unbeknownst to them there was one photographer who waited on the outside of the hospital who got the best photo of all with all three of them in it. In what appeared to be a love triangle with two of the biggest guys in the industry protecting on of the newest in the industry. The actress that made Mio into a miracle phenomenon.

But for some reason he did not sell this picture just yet… It might be worth more with more information and a little bit more smooching to go with it.

They escaped up the road to a restaurant.

Starting at the restaurant:

This was getting awkward and very uncomfortable, especially so as the adrenaline wore off from running out of the hospital and away from photographers. I don't understand why they were crowded like that in front of a hospital. Maybe they heard Ren Tsuraga was there and decided to find him, then they saw me and Sho, what if they think something is going on between all of us…This could destroy Ren's career, and it would be my entire fault! How can I fix this?

"Now we have to deal with the press, it'd be better to stay low for now." – Ren

"For once we agree… For now" – Sho

"Wait a minute, then what? They'll print lies and it could do irreparable damage to sempai's career. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror if that happened and they would chase me down for -"– Kyoko

"Shut up"- Sho abruptly said interrupting her rant, however was quickly met with Ren grabbing the front of his shirt yanking them within inches of one another's faces.

"You don't speak to Mogami-san that way." –Ren said pulling Sho over the table and getting in his face. Aggression, anger defensiveness, and signs of a real alpha male, until Kyoko cut them both down a few notches and went mother-mode on them.

"Ren, Sho stop this right this instant. You're both making a scene in the middle of restaurant. What happened to laying low?" –Kyoko said. Which of course ended the dispute rather abruptly, people at this point were looking at the three of them with curious distain. The other costumers' held their tongue, even with suspicion of Ren and Sho's identity.

"Okay, Okay, I get that we need to make a plan… Those reporters are going to tear you (referring to Kyoko) apart. So PR is going to have to come up with some reason for whatever this is that's going on. Right now though-"–Sho got cut off.

"We need to protect Mogami-San's reputation, I'm not going to let them-"– Ren

"You're not going to anything; I won't let them touch her."

'Do they know I'm still sitting right here? What am I rotten sushi?'

"….Do I even get a say in all this?"- Kyoko says shoving herself into argument; which both abruptly and quickly placed her into the conversation and an awkward position simultaneously. Sho and Ren search her eyes quizzically, like 'what?'

They stood frozen for a moment, and then sat down as if in slow motion. There was no continuation of the argument before a waitress stepped in to absolve the problem, or kick them out. (Whichever she deemed necessary based on how they responded to her.) To make sure other costumers weren't going to be bothered by these three any further.

Stepping forward and asking all of them to 'please quiet down or leave,' immediately Ren and Sho looked down realizing how much uproar they had caused in their argument.'So much for keeping a low profile'- all three thought. Kyoko broke the silence by ordering for all three of them and quickly moving the waitress along.

As soon as Kyoko played Switzerland Ren and Sho gave in to get along for the time being, and they came up with a plan. Hopefully now things might go as planned. But lets be honest, it probably won't.

AND RIGHT ON TIME IS OUR PRESS, pulled in by the rumours of three very attractive customers at this establishment arguing and being mediated by the third a female with bright hair, the other two being handsome and seemingly rich, or very pridefull young men. Thus they made the assumption the three must be here.

So photographers and people with microphones stormed the restaurant and forced them to leave out the back door, and rush around town, evading avoiding and diguising as they went around Tokyo.

She was split with Ren and stuck with Sho inside a store hiding in a dressing room for twenty minutes then reunited with Ren and stuck in a gas station bathroom for fifteen minutes, wore three wigs, changed glasses twice and even clothes four times.

Who knew the press could be so vicious or determined about a girl so new to the industry. But I suppose between her and the two big time celebrities protecting her and dragging her all over Tokyo all the work Ren and Sho did only backfired and fed the fire of the presses determination.

Now they were deadly serious about getting some good photos to incriminate someone and get something out of all this running they did however cease, and Ren and Kyoko escaped.

Ren and Kyoko went back to LME when everything was said and done to start the story telling part of the process with PR. Lory hearing the ruckus hopes for the best and pulls them up about 10 minutes into the PR meeting. He simply asks for them and is obviously disappointed in the non- romantic happenings and asks for the reason she was in the hospital in the first place.

"I got stuck in a costume that had to be removed at the hospital because I started blacking out, and it was cutting off circulation. It was too hot in there I guess." –Kyoko

"That's all I need to know." – Lory. Already knowing what she was talking about. Meanwhile poor Ren is still clueless. But drops it because this seems to be a touchy subject for Kyoko…'I'll ask her about it later when were alone.'- Ren

As soon as the meeting was done and everything was settled they hustled out like they were being chased, let's just say the conversation was one sided as well as awkward. But the silence was golden as they stepped into the empty elevator leading to more normal human beings, whose offices don't change countries, themes and ozone's on a daily basis.

It seemed like they'd gotten past the worst of the storm, and were prepared for everything to come; and like a light bulb it hit Ren, 'she's moving in with me. For a month. We forgot about that entirely. I just have to figure out how to convince her to make this move a little longer. That would be the best scenario; I could protect her during all this craziness and know that she's okay. That wouldn't be to much trouble, and the close quarters might help knock down the walls around her heart…. But first I need to find out what kind of costume she was talking about with the Boss. Then I'll use this oppurtunity to my advantage.' – Ren

When Ren and Kyoko had to leave the elevator for the lobby Ren insisted on giving Kyoko a ride… Which she eventually conceded to because she was tired and sick of arguing with him all day. He of course tried to start a conversation and get information about what happened to get her sent to a hospital in an ambulance in the first place.

Attempting to metaphorically pry her open and get it out of her, heading little to no results. They practiced their half attempted fighting and eventually just tired themselves out even moreso. He did not however forget to mention how worried he was when he found out that she had been taken to the hospital... Or how he was just hoping she wasn't in a serious condition or something. To which she apologized profusely, and she promised to tell him everything in the morning.

Then his stomache growled, and they went to there normal routines of lecture/question/defend. But this time he had today as leverage.

This little charade of passing questions and lectures went on without either side giving in to the pressure. Something that would go away once somebody said something important out loud and gave up their high ground to get on better terms with the other, perhaps their little bet will do the trick.

Ren soon Realized that he had instinctively driven to his apartment and told Kyoko that he didn't want to drive any more for the night and he'd call the Darumaya and cover for her so they wouldn't worry about her when she didn't show up at the door at ten o'clock at night.

She didn't say anything and simply told him to park close to the elevators because she didn't want to walk anymore than she absolutely had to. To which she got a silent but obvious me neither.

He parked in his designated spot that's closer to the elevators and they went up to his place, having run around all day, then dealing with Lory, then each other and Sho. Ren and Kyoko were more than done for the day, if they could they would've likely taken the next day off to just sleep and not do anything.

Kyoko knew she was going to be sore, even she didn't run around that much and not get muscle aches the next day. Which she knew were not going to be fun at all. But right now she just wanted sweet sleep, and frankly nearly fell asleep on the ride up to his apartment. Then again so did Ren.

As soon as they got into his apartment, they both sighed and sunk deeply into the couch and folded in toward each other. His arms on the back of the couch going over her shoulder and her head curled into him within seconds, this was nice. This was comfortable and relaxing and warm, so it obviously didn't take long for them to fall asleep in this position...

...

A few hours after they'd fallen asleep in that upright position, Ren became uncomfortable enough to get up, but seeing how close him and Kyoko were he just plucked her up and took her with him to his room set her on the bed, changed into some pajamas and snuggled into his bed with Kyoko by his side.

Just forgetting for a moment all the everything for tomorrow.  
We'll deal with it later, just relax right now, he thought and wrapped his arms around her  
pulled the blanket over them completely and slept.

Just slept.

If I didn't line something up right with the rest of my chapters mostly chapter 6 because I forgot to reread that part tell me and I'll edit this and fix it... any way review and fav, again I'm sorry its been so dang long.


	7. awkward mornings and filling in blanks

wow, I got this chapter done really fast. Even though it's so short.

* * *

Ch. 8 Filling in the blanks

* * *

"Aaaah, so comfortable..." Kyoko said opening her eyes to see Rens face within inches of her own...'AAAAAAAH' she squeeled and panicked in her own mind and immediately started detangling her legs from his and pulling her arms from out around him.

It was slow and she had that 'oh please don't wake up, that would be SOOOOO awkward, don't wake up.' face about her the entire process. But he didn't wake up when she left until a few minutes later when he smelled breakfast being made.

His eyes flashed open in and he rushed straight out his bedroom door, once he got to the kitchen and saw Kyoko in and apron making breakfast he let a relieved breath out.

"Good Morning Kyoko" Ren said in his deep raspy morning voice, surprising Kyoko and making her jump just slightly because she didn't hear him coming.

"You know for a second there I thought you'd left and my apartment was burning down." Ren said as calmly as he could.

"Nope, just me making breakfast... By the way, how did I end up in your room?" Kyoko said intentionally not mentioning the fact that they were intangled and in the same bed to top it all off.

"..." 'What do I say? crap I didn't think about her asking about it...craaaap'

"I carried you there of course." Ren said smoothly even if his morning voice got a little higher at the beginning.

"... I'm sorry for causing you trouble, I must have been really heavy."\

"Your not heavy, and I decided to do it because I wanted to do it. Don't apologize for something I did" Ren said letting slip that he didn't like all her apologizing. ' That drives me up the wall, she really needs to work on her confidence.'

" I'm sorry"

"UGH, Stop doing that, not everything is your fault you know..." Ren said but stopped as he remembered she said she'd explain everything in the morning. 'oh yeah, I better hold her to it then.'

"..."

"... Yesterday you told me that you'd answer my questions in the morning. Soo when are we moving you in here?"

"What? OH, I don't know I never thought about when specifically I'd be moving in." 'Wow that felt like I'm moving in with a boyfriend or something. Like I'm not going to be moving back out.'

"Then why not later this week? After were both all done with work, it'll be darker and that way we can be more discreet about it." Ren hoped that was convincing.

"umm... I think I'll have to think about it... I also have to talk to my landlords before I move out so..."

"I understand that's fine then, just tell me when I should get my trunk ready for boxes."

"ok"

"Soo, let's get back to the bet for now."

"Breakfast is ready... Why don't we write it all down together and fill in the blanks."

"Thats a great I idea" Ren got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

* * *

BET

Kyoko goal:  
Teach Ren Tsuraga to cook the basics,  
make breakfast lunch and dinner, fix his dreadfull eating habits.

Rens goal:  
(besides the obvious) Eat all three meals everyday and phone Kyoko proof daily,  
learn to cook the basics. (by mid-november)

Rules:  
Must text/call everyday  
all three meals must be made by Kyoko  
and eaten by Ren  
First name basis  
Live together during bet

Kyokos Prize: Ren pays freshmen and Sophomore debts from school.  
Rens Prize:

* * *

Ren paused when he got to that because when he first mentioned his prize it ended up a condition for the bet, which is awesome but now he has to think about what he wants...It has to be worth it, but it can't be something that's going to make Kyoko distance herself rom him again, but again this is a once in a life time chance to drastically transform our relationship... But how am I going to do just that.

"Now that I think about it we never thought about what I would win..."

"ok, what do you want?" Ren held himself back from saying the obvious your hand in marriage, or be my girlfriend and tried to think of something that would officially break off the sempai - Kohai relationship for something less formal...

So he filled in the blank with Kyoko has to let ren spoil her until she turns eighteen.

Then he continued on the paper.

* * *

BET

Kyoko goal:  
Teach Ren Tsuraga to cook the basics,  
make breakfast lunch and dinner, fix his dreadfull eating habits.

Rens goal:  
(besides the obvious) Eat all three meals everyday and phone Kyoko proof daily,  
Learn to cook the basics. (by mid-november)

Rules:  
Must text/call everyday  
all three meals must be made by Kyoko and  
eaten by Ren  
First name basis  
Live together during bet

Kyokos Prize: Ren pays freshmen and Sophomore debts from school.  
Rens Prize:Kyoko has to make the move long-term and let me spend money on her.

Conditions:

Kyoko lives with Ren during the bet.  
They stay on a first name basis.  
Text/Call daily.

* * *

"Hey Kyoko what were your conditions for the bet? You said I had to learn to cook but thats part of the bet. So what are your conditions?"

"Here let me see the paper" She said putting her food down and reminding him to start eating breakfast already.

"...ok I will." Ren said giving up and eating what was on his plate.

* * *

BET

Kyoko goal:  
Teach Ren Tsuraga to cook the basics,  
make breakfast lunch and dinner, fix his dreadfull eating habits.

Rens goal:  
(besides the obvious) Eat all three meals everyday and phone Kyoko proof daily,  
Learn to cook the basics. (by mid-november)

Rules:  
Must text/call everyday  
all three meals must be made by Kyoko and  
eaten by Ren  
First name basis  
Live together during bet

Kyokos Prize:  
Ren pays freshmen and Sophomore debts from school.  
Rens Prize: Kyoko has to make the move long-term and let me spend money on her.

Conditions:

Kyoko Lives with Ren during the bet.  
They stay on first name basis.  
Text/call Daily  
Seperate sleep arrangements.  
Privacy rules apply, knock first.  
No bringing ladies here to sleep with them.

* * *

Then she handed the paper back to him forgetting to read what his prize was. Which might bite her in the butt later.

After breakfast was eaten and everybody changed into work clothes they left for LME to start the work day. 'This is going to be a long day, I just have a feeling.' Kyoko thought to herself remeniscing the day before.

"By the way what costume did you get stuck in yesterday?" Ren said breaking the silence.

"umm..."

"Come on, I'm going to find out one way or another"

"A chicken costume" She said hoping he wouldn't put two and two together...

"...What kind of chicken costume?" Ren asked.

"The kind... that gives advice?" she said knowing if she didn't tell him now he'd dig around and find out from someone else... That would look a lot worse than if she told him herself.

"...What type of advice?" He said catching on, 'oh I can't believe this is happening...say I'm wrong, say you don't know anything'

"Well, this chickens given you advice actually..." She said nervously. 'awww man, now what?' she thought as he hesitated to respond.

"...So. Why did you keep that a secret from me?"

"Because I thought you hated me"

"Why would you think that?"

"... We didn't exactly get along at the time and -" Ren cut her off.

"I was acting like a jerk. I'm sorry about that, now that I know you I regret acting like a child back then."

"I call one free secret, I'm counting that at one of them..."

"Fine, I'll probably end up doing that too anyway." Ren said giving up and making a mental note to ask her more questions when she moved in...He needed to know how much she'd figured out, by the looks of it isn't much.

* * *

AN: I'm going to delete the first chapter and just copy and paste it into the next chapter and rename them accordingly... I'm just saying so you know you were warned. It'll be at the top of chapter 1 before Kyokos dirty dream begins so it's not like it's disappearing off the face of the planet.


End file.
